Winter's Warmth
by Gamer95
Summary: The Grimm have been wiped out, and Weiss Schnee is now the CEO of the Schnee Dust Company. When she finds out Vernon Dursley, one of her employees, has been abusing his nephew, she intervenes. Now it's up to the ice queen to give Harry the love and attention he's been starved of his entire life...
1. Chapter 1

Weiss Schnee had been the CEO of the Schnee Dust Company for two years, on the very day she reached nineteen years of age. She did a good job running the company, while still managing to make time to hang out with her friends and fight crime after the Grimm had been wiped out. But some of her employees kind of drove her up the wall... There was the man who was constantly making inappropriate comments about her when he thought she wasn't paying attention, she always went out of her way to ignore him. There was the slacker who just barely got enough work done to stay employed... But by far the one that bothered her the most was Vernon Dursley. An obese walrus of a man, he was pompous and arrogant. He was a rude, condescending jackass to workers and customers alike, but a complete and utter suck-up towards her in hopes of getting a raise or a promotion.

And Weiss was currently sitting in front of him, carefully explaining just why he could not have a promotion.

"But Ms. Schnee, please-"

"Mr. Dursley, until you learn to act like a decent human being towards your fellow workers and especially our customers and clients, I'm afraid I can't give you the promotion. Now, with that said, please leave." Vernon's face contorted into a scowl, and he turned around and walked out of the room. Weiss turned back to her paperwork, but her ears picked up Vernon mumbling something that really bothered her for some reason.

"The freak caused this...He's going to get a good thrashing when I get home..." Weiss snapped her head up, and she narrowed her eyes at the obese man's back. Freak? Thrashing? What the hell was that about? The CEO crossed her arms and thought.

_"Someone could get hurt...I've seen how violent he can get, and if he's talking about "thrashing" someone..."_ Weiss decided._ "It's like Ruby said. I'm still technically a huntress, and as such, it's my job to help those in need."_ Weiss had an intense feeling in her gut that she had to see what went on behind Vernon Dursley's walls...

_Later..._

"Mr. Schmidt." Weiss called out firmly. One of her oldest workers heard his name getting called, and approached his boss curiously.

"Yes ma'am?" He asked.

"You're the one in this establishment who's...closest to Dursley, right?" Schmidt grimaced.

"Yes...I can't stand that creep... He acts like we're the best of friends for some reason..."

"Do you know his address, by any chance?"

"Yes, he's offered to have me over for dinner a few times. I always came up with some excuse to stay as far away from his house as I could...He lives on Number Four Privet Drive."

Weiss scowled. Schmidt was one of her best workers, it only made sense that Vernon would want to ride his coattails. She nodded.

"Thank you for your time, Mr. Schmidt. I think I'll pay Mr. Dursley a little visit..."

_And so..._

A fancy red car parked near a boring, average-looking house. Weiss stepped out from her car, having chosen not to use her limo so as not to attract attention from Vernon, as she wished to see, unaltered in any way, what happened behind those doors.

_In the Dursley's House..._

Harry James Potter let out a soft squeak as he was roughly slammed backfirst into the wall by his much larger uncle, a sickening crack sound following it. "You've LOST ME MY PROMOTION, YOU WORTHLESS, UGLY LITTLE FREAK!" The obese man's face was purple, and saliva flew into Harry's face as Vernon spoke through gritted teeth. Harry closed his eyes as he began to tremble in fear. Vernon punched him, and his head slammed into the wall. "LOOK AT ME WHEN I'M SPEAKING TO YOU, BOY!" Harry whimpered, and tears began to fall. "WHAT DID I TELL YOU ABOUT CRYING?!" And with that, Vernon threw Harry across the room. The little boy slammed into the wall hard enough to leave a crack in the plaster, and landed hard on his arm. There was a sickening crunch, and Harry screamed in agony. Vernon's face somehow turned even more purple than it had been before. "WHAT...DID I SAY...ABOUT SCREAMING?" Harry tried to make himself as small as possible as the obese man menacingly approached him.

_Outside..._

Weiss's ears picked up the sounds of screaming. Right then and there, she knew that her instincts were correct. Immediately, she stormed over to the door and knocked on it firmly.

_Inside..._

Vernon's ears picked up the sound of knocking, and he cursed. He left the damaged child bleeding on the carpet. Changing his demeanour to act like nothing happened, the man walked to his door and threw it open. "Yeah, what do you wa-" his eyes widened when he saw who was on the other side. Straight, back-length, snow white hair...Ice-cold blue eyes...White dress...Thigh-high boots... Vernon had just growled at his boss, and she was currently scowling at him. "Um...M-Miss Schnee! How nice of you to drop by! My wife is cooking di-" Weiss shook her head and brushed past him. Vernon's face contorted in panic. "W-W-WAIT! DON'T GO IN THERE! IT'S NOT CLEAN!" Weiss simply walked faster, and entered the living room.

Her breath hitched at the sight of the heavily injured little boy, curled up and trembling on the floor, his arm bent at an unnatural angle, a pool of blood forming around him. Her eyes widened in shock. Then, they narrowed into mere slits, and she whipped around to face her soon to be ex-employee.

"What have you done, you fat bastard...? WHAT THE HELL HAVE YOU DONE?!" Vernon was internally panicking now. This wasn't supposed to happen!

"M-Miss Schnee, I can explai-" He was then met with a steel blade inches away from his throat. He gulped and stared into his boss's infuriated eyes.

"...Wait for me in the living room." Vernon knew he was in no position to argue, so he did as he was told. Weiss glared at him as he left...then she turned her attention back to the shaking little boy, and her expression immediately softened. Quickly, she approached him and kneeled by his side.

Harry looked up to see a strange woman in the house. Scared, he weakly tried to crawl away, whimpering in fear. He wouldn't cry though. He was never allowed to cry...

For the second time, Weiss's breath hitched. The maternal instinct she never knew she had kicked in, and she knew she had to calm him down. And so, she reached over to him very gently, took him into her arms, and held him close. The CEO felt an ache in her heart when he whimpered again and weakly struggled to escape her grasp, not getting very much out of it due to his injuries. Gently, the white-haired young woman placed a hand on his cheek, and began to gently stroke it, not caring about the blood that stuck to her hand.

Harry flinched when he felt the woman's hand connect with his cheek...but when she began to stroke it, he realized it felt...nice. He leaned into the affectionate gesture, eliciting a smile from Weiss.

Weiss saw the poor thing was still trembling. Softly, she began to hum a lullaby her mother had taught her. Harry's trembling gradually ceased, and he relaxed, his little head resting on the CEO's shoulder. Weiss stopped humming when she saw that he was calm, and then gently stroked his back. Then, he spoke.

"A-Are you an angel?" He asked softly.

Weiss's eyes widened in surprise, and she blushed at the question. "Um...N-no. I'm not an angel." Harry nodded sleepily, and then he fell asleep in the woman's arms. Weiss looked down at him, with a sad smile on her face. He was absolutely adorable, with his tiny size, huge green eyes, and soft little voice... And that made her even more furious with Vernon for daring to harm such a precious little boy so brutally.

Standing straight, she adjusted Harry in her arms so that she was only holding him with one, then stormed into the living room to see Vernon sitting on the couch, looking like he was on death row. If she had it her way, he would be soon enough... Vernon turned his attention to her, sweating profusely. Weiss glared at him. There was a moment of silence before Weiss spoke.

"Don't bother coming to work tomorrow. You're fired. I'll be seeing you in court." Vernon stared at her in shock.

"M-Miss Schnee, please! I have to pay my bills and support my wife and son! I'll do anything!" Vernon got down on his knees and grabbed her leg. "Please!" Weiss sneered down at him, then planted her boot firmly into his face. Vernon grunted, and fell unconscious from the blow to his face. Weiss chuckled evilly in satisfaction...then heard a soft whimper from the little boy in her arms. The noise was disturbing him. This was easily remedied, as all Weiss had to do to calm him was rub the top of his head. He instantaneously relaxed at the touch, and snuggled closer into the woman's chest. Satisfied, the CEO walked out the door and got to her car. She opened the door, and gently placed Harry into the back seat, making sure to buckle him in. After getting into the driver's seat, she pulled out her scroll and dialed 911.

"911, what's your emergency?"

"Yes, this is Weiss Schnee of the Schnee Dust Company. I'd like to report a case of severe child abuse by a Mr. Vernon Dursley, who lives on Number Four Privet Drive. I saved the child he was abusing, and I'm taking him to a hospital right now."

"All right, Miss Schnee, we'll give this matter all the attention it deserves." The woman on the other end of the line replied calmly before hanging up. Weiss let a smirk of delight come to her face at the thought of Vernon getting arrested, then turned back to look at Harry. He was smiling in his sleep, and Weiss couldn't help but coo a little at how peaceful he looked. Smiling, she began the drive to the hospital. She decided to call Ruby, Blake and Yang once she got there...They might be able to tell her what to do with him...


	2. Chapter 2

As Weiss was driving to the hospital, Harry had woken up halfway there. His eyes slowly opened, and he looked around in confusion. Where was he...?

Weiss saw him through the front mirror. "Oh good, you're awake." Harry looked back to the front. It was the angel who saved him!

"Wh-Where am I?" The little boy asked timidly.

"You're in my car. I'm taking you to the hospital to get those injuries fixed. ...What's your name?"

"H-Harry..."

"Hello, Harry. My name is Weiss Schnee."

"H-Hi, Miss Schnee..."

Weiss smiled. He seemed to be a well-mannered child. He was quiet, polite, and adorable... Vernon was going to pay.

"Wh-Why are you taking me to the hospital, Miss Schnee?" Harry asked softly.

"I just told you. To get your injuries healed."

"B-But freaks aren't supposed to go to hospitals..."

"Freak? Who said you were a freak?"

"U-Uncle Vernon, Aunt Petunia and Dudley..."

"Don't listen to those idiots, Harry. They're the freaks, not you. I don't see one freaky thing about you, so those dunces clearly have no idea what they're talking about."

"B-But I do freaky things sometimes..."

"Like what?"

"L-Like making things float or turning Uncle Vernon's clothes different colours..."

"...His clothes probably changed colour in the wash. As for the floating, that's likely to be your semblance."

"M-My semblance?"

"Semblance is the manifestation of one's innate and personal power as an ability unique to each individual, with effects varying greatly from user to user."

"Huh?"

"It's...kind of like having superpowers, I guess you could say..."

"Oh..."

"I'll bet your obese uncle hasn't unlocked his semblance and doesn't grasp the concept, and that's why he considers you a freak for having yours..."

"...Why did you save me...?"

"Because it's like my best friend always said...I'm technically a huntress, so it's my job to help those in need. I can't think of anyone who's ever needed help more than you..."

"But Uncle Vernon says I don't deserve help..."

"And I said forget what that dunce says. His brain is less than half the size of an acorn if he thinks it's acceptable to do that sort of thing to you..."

"..."

"...Did he hurt you often?"

"Yes...but I deserve-"

"Harry, please don't say you deserved to be brutally beaten on a daily basis, because that statement is absolutely false. You're a well-mannered child, and he should never have raised a hand in violence to you."

"He wanted to beat the freakishness out of me..."

"Well when he's in prison, I gurantee you a bunch of other prisoners will beat the freakishness out of HIM."

"P-Prison?"

"I called the police before I started driving to the hospital. I'm sure they'll find more than enough evidence to take him away for years to come."

"Okay...but then...what's gonna happen to me?"

"...I...I don't know..."

Weiss saw the hospital up ahead and pulled into the parking lot. She'd have to get her team in fast. She needed their opinions...


	3. Chapter 3

Weiss briskly walked towards the hospital building, Harry held tightly in her arms. She kicked the doors open, then marched to the front desk. The woman raised her head with a smile, then gasped upon seeing the child's injuries.

"No time to explain. He needs medical attention right away." Weiss said.

"Of course. I'll call someone in right away. Your name please?" Weiss gave all the details, then sat down. She pulled her scroll out of her pocket, and opened the number display to show Ruby's number. She pressed the button, and the scroll rang. After two rings, someone picked up on the other end.

"Weiss! Hi! How are you? You just calling to talk, and catch up a bit? I haven't seen you in a week, and-"

"Ruby." Weiss interrupted before her partner could go off on another of her tangents. "Listen...I'm at the hospital." There was a loud gasp from the other end of the line.

"Are you okay?! You're not hurt, are you?!"

"I'm fine. I just...can you come over here and bring Yang and Blake? I...I need your advice on something..."

"What is it?"

"I'll show you when you get here..."

"Well...okay. We'll be there soon, just hang on." And with that, she ended the call. Weiss sighed in relief, and relaxed slightly.

"M-Miss Schnee?"

"Yes, Harry?"

"Th-The doctor's not gonna hurt me, is he?"

Weiss couldn't help but smile sadly at that. He was so cute...he didn't deserve to suffer like that...

"He's not. I won't allow it."

"P-Promise?"

"I promise. Cross my heart and hope to die."

"Y-You don't have to die if you don't keep it...I don't want you dead..."

Weiss raised a hand to her mouth and giggled.

"It's just an expression, Harry." She explained kindly.

"I'm sorry...I know I'm stupid-" Weiss put a finger over his lips to quiet him.

"You're not stupid. You're just young. I'm sure you're a very smart boy. I suppose your uncle told you you were stupid?" Harry nodded. "Well...HE'S the stupid one."

"Thank you, Miss Schnee..."

"Excuse me, Miss Schnee?" Weiss's head snapped up at the sound of a male voice. She looked over to see a middle-aged doctor waving her over. Standing, she carried Harry towards him.

"Here he is, doctor."

"Thank you, Miss Schnee. Now then, you just wait out here, and-"

"I'd like to be present during the check-up."

"Well, I...I'm afraid that's not po-"

"It's very possible. What harm could it possibly do? Are you worried I'm going to act like a curious toddler and start playing around with your equipment? Listen, Harry's shy. Being alone in a room with a man he's never met before could really frighten him." Harry nodded his assent. "If I'm there in the room, he might feel a little better about it." The doctor stared at her for a moment, then nodded.

_And so..._

Weiss sat in a chair right near Harry's bedside. Harry had fallen asleep as the doctor checked over his injuries. She was getting highly unnerved...the doctor's face kept getting grimmer and grimmer every moment. What did that mean for poor Harry? Finally, she couldn't take it anymore...

"Doctor...what's wrong? The man sighed and shook his head, then adjusted his glasses and began the explanation.

"From what I've seen, Miss Schnee, Harry is showing signs of many, many injuries that he's sustained over the course of four years. Many of them are infected due to lack of treatment, and some internal injuries didn't heal correctly."

Upon hearing those words, Weiss closed her eyes and gritted her teeth in anger, digging her fingernails into the bed Harry was sitting on. The doctor saw she was about to explode with righteous fury, so he placed a calming hand on her shoulder in hopes of calming her down. Gradually, Weiss's hold on the bed loosened, and her expression switched to a sad, worried look at the sleeping child. She couldn't believe she had willingly hired a monster like Vernon Dursley... The doctor cleared his throat to get her attention.

"Don't worry too much. We will be able to fix most of the damage. Some scars may linger, however..." Weiss took a deep, shuddering breath.

_'I am going to make sure that fat bastard suffers for this...'_

Then, she heard a familiar car horn. She looked outside the window to see Yang's car pulling into the parking lot. Ruby stepped out, covering her ears and grimacing, and Blake appeared to be snapping at a sheepish Yang, no doubt for her road rage. Weiss smiled, glad to see her friends again. Then she looked back to Harry, and her smile immediately faded. She gently reached out and placed a hand on Harry's cheek. Even asleep, the little boy subconsciously leaned into the touch, eliciting a smile from the young woman. She stood, then turned to the doctor.

"Will you keep an eye on Harry? I need to talk to someone..."

"Of course." The doctor nodded. Weiss nodded, then walked out of the room.

_Outside..._

"So, what do you think the snow queen wants?" Yang asked.

"Beats me." Blake shrugged.

"Eh, probably broke a nail or something." Yang joked.

"Excuse me, but if I were that ridiculous about my looks, would I have signed on to be a huntress in the first place?" The three other girls turned to the source of the voice, and smiled at the sight of their friend, who was currently shooting Yang a glare, hands on her hips. Then she found herself lying on the ground as her partner glomped her.

"Weiss! It's good to see you again!"

"Ruby, we just saw each other last week, you dunce." Weiss said, with a smile and a roll of her eyes.

"Hello, Weiss." Blake said as Yang pulled her pouting sister off of the CEO. She reached out a hand to pull her up. Weiss graciously accepted. "You may have seen Ruby just a week ago, but it's been at least a month since you've seen me."

"You're right. I believe that warrants a hug." Weiss said with a smile as she hugged the faunas.

"Hey, if they get hugs, so do I." Yang said with a grin before wrapping Weiss up in a bear hug.

"ACK! Yang, it's wonderful to see you and all, but I'd appreciate it if you would stop crushing my spine into fine powder." Yang chuckled.

"Sorry." She dropped Weiss, and the young woman landed on her feet, stumbling slightly.

"So, why'd you call us here, Weiss?" Ruby asked. Weiss's good mood at seeing her friends again dissipated, and she remembered Harry's pain.

"Whoa, why the long face, princess?" Yang asked.

"I-I'll show you...Come with me..." The other three girls exchanged glances as the CEO led them into the hospital. She approached one of the rooms and knocked. The doctor opened the door. Ruby, Blake and Yang stared in shock at the sleeping child in the bed. He was covered in injuries...

"What happened...?" Blake asked, her faunas ears drooping slightly. Weiss balled her hands up into fists and growled.

"His morbidly obese walrus of an uncle happened. He's been happening for the past five years." Ruby, Yang and Blake looked at her, shocked. She barely acknowledged them, instead just looking sadly at the sleeping child. Her eyes were hollow as she traced every wound and scar on the little boy's tiny, fragile body.

_'I will make his life hell on Earth...'_

The girls were pulled out of their thoughts by a coughing sound. They turned to see the doctor, who they had forgotten about. Weiss turned to him.

"...Please tell me those injuries will heal well." She said, her voice shaking slightly. The doctor smiled slightly.

"Yes, we can heal them over quite nicely, Miss Schnee. We'll have to get to work healing his more recent ones first, however. Then we can begin work on the older ones..." Weiss nodded.

"Um...Weiss?" Weiss turned to her partner. "You look like you've got the hang of things here...so...why'd you call us down?" Weiss sighed.

"I-I was hoping you could tell me what I should do with him..." The other three exchanged confused glances, then looked back at Weiss.

"...And by that, you mean...?" Blake asked. Weiss rolled her eyes.

"What do you think I mean? I have no idea what I'm going to do with him once he's out of the hospital. I saved him from the fat bastard, but I didn't come up with a plan on what to do with him. I...I just don't know..." Yang and Blake adopted thoughtful expressions...and Ruby smiled, her eyes wide and practically sparkling.

"Ooh! I know! You could adopt him!" Weiss's jaw practically hit the floor as she stared at Ruby with wide eyes. Ruby's smile faded, and she blinked in confusion. "...What?"

"What do you mean "what"?A-ADOPT HIM?! I-I can't do that! I can't raise a child! I know nothing about children! I'd be a terrible mother, and he'd hate me!"

"C'mon, Weiss, just give it a chance." Ruby pouted. "You can do it." Weiss opened her mouth to argue, but Blake cut in.

"She's right." Weiss turned to stare at her. "Think about it...you saved him, Weiss. I'm sure you've interacted with him too. He may have grown to like you, and if you just gave him up...it might really hurt him." Weiss stared at the faunas, then at the tiles on the floor. She didn't know what to do...She wasn't sure she was up to the task of caring for a child...but...could she really live with herself if she hurt Harry?

She was pulled out of her thoughts by a soft yawn. She looked over to the bed, and saw that Harry was awake. He looked around.

"M-Miss Schnee?" He said groggily. Weiss was almost instantly by his side and pulling him into a warm hug.

"Hello, Harry. Did you sleep well?" She asked.

"Y-Yes..." He replied softly. "K-Kinda weird not waking up in my cupboard..." Weiss tensed up and her eyes widened at that. Behind her, Ruby raised a hand to her mouth in shock, Blake's eyes widened and her cat ears folded back, and Yang raised a brow with a frown.

"Wh-What do you mean, Harry?" Weiss asked. _'What else did that son of a bitch do to you?'_

"F-Freaks go to the cupboard when they're not doing chores or getting beaten..." Ruby, Blake and Yang had no words for the situation. Weiss was visibly trembling, and she held the little boy closer.

"Y-You're never going to go in a cupboard again...Not ever..." Harry looked at her in shock.

"Wh-Why are you being so nice to me?" He asked softly. Weiss smiled, tears starting to form in her eyes.

"Because...you're a sweet child...You don't deserve to be beaten and locked away for no reason...You deserve a happy life..." Harry began to tremble as well, and tears pricked the corners of his eyes. Immediately, he hugged the young woman back and let out a small sob. But that was the only sound he let out. Freaks weren't allowed to cry, after all...

Everyone else in the room, the doctor included, teared up slightly at the display. Then, the doctor shook his head and cleared his throat.

"Miss Schnee...In order to effectively heal his wounds, we must perform a special aura treatment...However, there absolutely cannot be anyone else in the room besides the two who are part of the transfer. So I'm afraid I must insist you wait outside." Weiss hesitated...then nodded and stepped away from Harry. The doctor approached him, and Weiss slowly backed towards the door. Harry's face contorted into an expression of fear, and he reached out for Weiss with both of his arms, silently pleading for her not to go. Weiss took one look at him, and was instantly by his side again. She placed her hands on his cheeks, then touched her forehead against his own, looking into his eyes. She began to tear up again.

"I-It's okay, Harry..." She said softly. "I'm not leaving the building...The nice doctor just wants to help you, okay?" Harry hesitated before wrapping his little arms around her body. They stayed like that for about fifteen seconds before Weiss finally pulled away and walked out of the room, the rest of her team following behind her. She shot Harry one last reassuring forced smile before the doctor closed the door.

"Uh...snow queen? You okay?" Yang asked. Weiss nodded curtly, then sat down in the nearest chair.

"Weiss, you're crying!" Ruby exclaimed.

"N-No...I'm not..." Weiss said shakily.

"Weiss..." Blake said. "Just cry." Weiss's shoulders shook...and then she buried her face in her hands and sobbed softly.

"Wh-Why does this stuff happen to people who don't deserve it?" Weiss quickly found herself enveloped in the arms of her teammates. She continued to sob.

She knew what she had to do...


	4. Chapter 4

"Girls...I've decided." Weiss declared. Ruby, Blake and Yang turned to her. "...I AM going to adopt him." Ruby clapped giddily and squeed. Blake smiled and nodded in approval. Yang grinned and gave her a thumbs up. Weiss smiled at their reactions, then frowned as she looked at her shoes. "But...what if I'm not fit to be a mother? I've never spent much time around children. What if I do something wrong? What if I hurt him somehow?" Yang clapped a hand on her shoulder.

"Ah, don't worry about it, princess. You'll learn as you go along. Trust me."

"Yeah!" Ruby interjected. "And don't forget you have us to help you!" Blake nodded in agreement. Weiss smiled again.

"...I knew I could count on you girls. Thank you so much..." She said. And with that, she approached each of them, one by one, and gave them a hug, which they all returned immediately. Then, they all sat back down. Harry's treatment was still underway. It was time to play the waiting game.

_4 hours later..._

Ruby and Yang had fallen asleep, Blake was reading a book, and Weiss was impatiently rapping her fingers against the arm of her chair, when to door to the doctor's office swung open. The CEO looked up hopefully, and the doctor smiled down at her, causing a wave of relief to wash over her.

"Good news, Miss Schnee. The procedure was a resounding success. Harry is feeling much better now. He's well enough to have visitors, if you wish." Weiss smiled happily and stood.

"Thank you, doctor." She said with a nod before entering the room. Blake looked up from her book, then nudged her other two friends awake.

"Girls, should we go in with her?"

"Nah, let her have some alone time with the little guy." Yang mumbled sleepily.

"Yeah, he hasn't met us yet." Ruby agreed.

Weiss looked on the bed to see Harry, many of his previous injuries healed, looking close to falling asleep. The young woman smiled and stepped up to his bedside. Harry saw her out of the corner of his eye, and snapped his head in her direction before smiling happily and saying "Miss Schnee!" Weiss smiled, then pulled up a chair and sat down right by his bed. Harry sat up, and Weiss immediately wrapped her arms around his little body and held him close in a hug.

"Hello there, dear. Are you feeling alright?" She asked. Harry wrapped his tiny arms around her.

"Yes Miss Schnee. It doesn't hurt anymore. The doctor made me better..." Weiss smiled. He was so cute...Reluctantly, she unwrapped her arms from around the little boy.

"I'm very glad to hear you're feeling better, sweetie." She said gently. "And...I have something to tell you..."

Harry's smile faded, and his heart sank. So she was gonna leave him now...He couldn't blame her...It must have made her sick being around a freak like him for such a long time, and pretending to like him made it even worse. Nobody could ever really love a freak like him...

"...I'm going to adopt you." Harry's head snapped towards the young woman, who was smiling with no trace of a lie at all. "That's right...I'm going to make absolutely sure that you get a loving home...and what better way to do that than to give you one myself?" Harry couldn't believe what he was hearing...She really did care about him? He trembled for a few moments...then immediately threw himself at Weiss and hugged her as tightly as he could, terrified that this was just a dream and she would disappear as soon as he let go.

Weiss was surprised at first, that he had gotten up so quickly...then, she let a smile grace her features, and she teared up slightly before hugging him back. Little did she know that the rest of her team was watching through the door, all smiling at the scene before them. Then, Harry yawned. Weiss giggled slightly. "Are you tired, dear?" She asked. Harry's eyes widened, and he shook his head.

"N-No, Miss Schnee. I'm fine. I can't sleep right now. I have to do chores. I've slacked off enough." Weiss giggled again before planting a soft kiss on the top of his head.

"No, no. That's fine, Harry. You should get some rest, okay?" Harry was confused for a brief moment...then he nodded sleepily before resting his little head on the CEO's chest. Weiss saw he was still awake, so she began to stroke the back of his head in an attempt to lull him to sleep. He smiled and nuzzled closer into her chest, but still remained awake. Weiss then gently hummed a soothing melody, and Harry was almost instantly out like a light. Weiss smiled at the sleeping boy in her arms, before gently placing him back on the bed and placing the blankets up to his chin and kissing him softly on his forehead.

"eeeeeeeeeeeee-" Weiss snapped her head around with a blush at the sound of Ruby squealing at the scene she just witnessed.

"St-Stop making that noise, you dunce!" She hissed dangerously.

"Sorry." Ruby stopped immediately.

"So now what, snow queen?" Yang asked. Weiss smiled.

"Well...I'm going to see about adopting him." She replied. "I'll have to talk to my lawyer so he can help me settle things with the adoption agency..."

"We'll watch the little cutie while you're doing that!" Ruby offered. Weiss frowned.

"Well, I WAS gonna ask the doctor...He's actually spent time with Harry..."

"Ah, don't worry, Weiss, what could happen?" Yang asked.

"Well...just be gentle with him. He's VERY sensitive, I'm sure." She turned back to the sleeping child and smiled softly as she moved a piece of stray hair out of his eyes. Then she gave him yet another kiss on the forehead, causing him to smile wider and hum in content. Hesitantly, she backed away from the bed, then walked out the door to go out to her car. Her team watched her go, all with smiles on their faces.

"I think Weiss is gonna be the best mom ever!" Ruby exclaimed happily. Blake and Yang nodded. Then, the girls turned to look at the sleeping child.

Harry had a smile on his face. He was dreaming about his future life with Miss Schnee, and how she'd take care of him kind of like Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia took care of Dudley... He was going to finally feel loved.


End file.
